Her Immortality
by DarkXVulcanJediKnightofEregion
Summary: Daniel's view of Sha're's passing. Songfic to My Immortal by Evanescence. Second in the Songs of Stargate series


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and all related characters and events belong to MGM/USA. "My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence. I merely dabble.

Author's Note: This is the second in a series of songfics written in honor of the great and only SG-1 (DIE SEASONS EIGHT, NINE, AND TEN!). This takes place during the episode "Forever in a Day" from season three. Yeah, it's an overused song, butI couldn't get this twining out of my head for the longest time. If you like this, please review. If you don't, GO AWAY!

**Her Immortality**

**I'm so tired of being here  
**_The pain was too intense. _**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
**_It was as though a burning piercing knife was slowly pressed into his brain. The fire spread down his_ _spine and through his hands. He could barely feel the gun slip through his fingers.  
_**And if you have to leave  
**_But he could still see her face.  
_**I wish that you would just leave  
**_He felt more than saw the bolt of energy from Teal'c's staff hit her.  
_**'Cause your presence still lingers here  
**_She was gone.  
_**And it won't leave me alone  
**_But not gone. He awoke with hope. He knew that she was alive. The gods didn't die, couldn't die. _

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_The sarcophagus…if she had gotten to a sarcophagus, he could still save her.  
_**This pain is just too real  
**_We won? But…NO! She cannot be dead. He had to save her, swore to save her.  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_She cannot be dead…  
_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_The pen. His face rebelled and smiled in his grief at the thought of the simple tool between his fingers._ _The simplest thing was a wonder to her.  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_Carter tried to cheer him. He refused. There was too much sickness in his soul to be fixed by cookies.  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**_The silence that he closed around his soul served to block the memory of her body in the morgue.  
_**But you still have all of me  
**_And he shivered in the dark._

**You used to captivate me  
**_The pain was too intense.  
_**By your resonating light  
**_It was as though a part of his very soul was being ripped from him. He could not go through the 'Gate_ _again. Never again.  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
**_But handing in his resignation did not give him relief. Nothing did, nothing could. She was gone.  
_**Your face it haunts  
**_But not gone.  
_**My once pleasant dreams  
**_Swirling and twisting between his dreams, he could almost taste her presence.  
_**Your voice it chased away  
**_Almost hear her voice. She called to him from beyond, telling him to find the last piece of her. To find her_ _son. But where could he look? Nothing was making sense.  
_**All the sanity in me  
**_But reality was not real with her, so what did he care that his world was shattering?_

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
**_He stood upon the hill of sand. Those who had been close to him stood there as well. But he was alone.  
_**This pain is just too real  
**_Speaking those words almost killed him. He wished that he could die now, that someone would place his_ _soul in the balance, that he could be with her again.  
_**There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**_And she was there. But she was not there.  
_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_He remembered the last time he held her. When the demon released her for a moment. When she was_ _his again. How many eons ago was that?  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_She cried to him again. And again. And again. And he could do nothing. He could not save her the first_ _time, could not reach her the second, could not keep her the third.  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**_And now she was gone.  
_**But you still have all of me  
**_But not gone.  
_  
**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
**_This pain was too intense.  
_**But though you're still with me**  
_His shattered reality twisted back to the way that it should be. She was there with him again, piercing his_ _mind, forcing him to watch her die again.  
_**I've been alone all along  
**_All the dreams now made sense.  
_  
**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
**_Teal'c shot her…and he watched her fall slowly into oblivion. This was reality and this is what he must_ _walk through to save what was left of her. To save her child.  
_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
**_I love you, Daniel.  
_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
**_He felt her slip through his fingers. All his promises, all his hopes, all the pain the demon caused fell gently into the sand. She was gone. _  
**But you still have all of me  
**"I love you too…"

But she was not gone…


End file.
